


Love Making

by rizuki



Category: Free!
Genre: Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE, Crossover, M/M, Magical Boys, unwilling magical boys???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizuki/pseuds/rizuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin never signed up to be a magical boy, or whatever he was. And he certainly didn't sign up to have Sousuke find out ten minutes after he did, and laugh at him the entire time. <i>The entire time</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Making

**Author's Note:**

> this is the free!/boueibu crossover no one but the side effects of my cough medicine wanted.
> 
> i don't have any excuses, i don't know what this is. i _was_ writing for the day 6 prompt and then…here we are.

It was a nice and quiet evening, peaceful. Sousuke was at his desk with his earbuds on, trying to tackle some of his English homework and cursing under his breath at the fact that his human dictionary wasn’t back from swim practice to help him yet. Glancing at the time on the top of his iPod, Rin should’ve been back by now, but either Ai or Momo (or both if Rin was really unlucky) probably got to him before he could leave. Sousuke chuckled at the thought, and made a mark next to the question number he was stuck on so he could ask Rin about it later.

 

Not even a minute later, the door to the dorm flew open and Rin ran in before slamming the door shut behind him. Sousuke could only stare in confusion while pulling his earbuds out. Rin turned around so his back was pressed against the door and he was panting, breathing heavily as if he had just ran an entire marathon in seconds.

 

“Um, Rin? Are you - ”

 

“You need to help me get this off.”

 

And with that one sentence alone, Sousuke’s confusion doubled. “Did you just sprint here to command me to take your clothes off? Because, Rin, I don’t mind at all, but...”

 

“No you asshole, I mean this!” Rin exclaimed, pushing himself away from the door to walk toward Sousuke before pointing at a silver bracelet that was latched around his left wrist. “I need this off, now.”

 

Sousuke arched a brow, confusion officially tripled. He opened his mouth to speak but promptly shut it; questions and comments were just raising Rin’s agitation and were getting him nowhere. Instead, he reached for Rin’s hand and gently took a hold of it to pull him closer, flipping his hand around so his palm was face down. “...is that a pink heart with wings?”

 

“You have no idea what I just went through, don’t you dare judge me about this.” Rin glanced behind him and seemed to feel relief at the fact that the door was still closed. “I sprinted all the way here running from this damned pink wombat that I swear is on something, and I can’t get this off, and maybe if I get it off he will leave me alone, and - why in the hell are you laughing?!”

 

“Are you sure the pink wombat is the one on something, or...?” Sousuke replied, struggling and failing to control his laughter. He felt tears in the corners of his eyes, and he didn’t trust himself to try and speak again without falling into a fit of laughter at Rin’s expense. His story sounded like a crazy dream; he was going to have blackmail for weeks with the gold Rin just threw at him, and it didn’t seem like he was through.

 

“No! I swear! Don’t you dare laugh or I’ll let it find you instead, and you can be the one running around in a pink bow and white shorts fighting for love and... Sousuke, _shut the fuck up_!” Rin punched Sousuke’s good shoulder with his free hand, sighing loudly as he pushed his left hand closer to him. “Get this thing off of me!”

 

Sousuke had to bite down on his lower lip to refrain from laughing again while his hands went to work on removing the bracelet from Rin’s wrist. He assumed it’d be easy; it looked like a simple bracelet that should have a latch or a hook to undo...but there was nothing. There was nothing to unlatch, nothing to unhinge, nothing. Sousuke opted for the next option, simply pulling it off of Rin's wrist. He took a hold of the bracelet and started pulling it down Rin's arm, but the shouts and curses of pain that ensued when he tried to pull it off of his hand kept him from proceeding. Sousuke really wanted to laugh again, because that bracelet was as good as stuck unless Rin went out and found a metal cutter of some kind.

 

"Rin, I can't - "

 

"No. There is no can't. Maybe if we get a pair of pliers or something."

 

"And where do you plan on finding some pliers? Or any other tool for that matter? I brought my toolbox back home last week, I didn’t think I needed it anymore."

 

Rin pressed his hand against Sousuke's chest to shove him, groaning in frustration. "Stop being a smartass. God, what am I going to do?"

 

"Rin, really, why are you so worried?" Sousuke asked curiously, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Rin's pants to tug him forward and closer to him once more. "You're here, you're with me, you're fine. No pink wombat is going to come after you…"

 

"You can't even say that with a straight face…" Rin trailed off, sighing again before lowering his head in defeat. "I'm just going to hide in here until class tomorrow. After class, I'll run to practice, then I'll run back here. There'll be no openings, there'll be no chance for anyone to come in and - "

 

"RIN-CHAN!!!"

 

Both Rin and Sousuke's eyes widened in shock when their door burst open again, but instead of it being the pink wombat of Rin's potentially drugged nightmares, it was Nagisa - Nagisa in some red and white get up that had Sousuke dropping his hands from Rin's pants as he stood up, letting them hang at his sides. He couldn't move, couldn't function; all he could do was stare.

 

"Nagisa, what on earth - " Rin choked out.

 

"Rin-chan, we need you!!"

 

"You don't need my anything," Rin was quick to counter, then hurried to turn and cover Sousuke's mouth to keep him quiet. "Not a single word."

 

"Rin-chan, I left Mako-chan and Rei-chan and Haru-chan back there because I promised to get you! You have to do love making and join us!"

 

Sousuke choked on his breath, removing Rin's hand from his mouth before the other could stop him. "Wait, stop it. _Love making_??"

 

"I thought you didn't know English…" Rin muttered through clenched teeth.

 

"Oh God. Oh God, this is gold."

 

"Rin-chaaaan!" Nagisa ran further into the room, hands grabbing at Rin's jacket to tug insistently, eyes pleading. "It has to be the five of us!"

 

"Nope. I saw nothing. This is all a bad dream. Nope." Rin pulled at Nagisa's hands until he was free from his grip and walked over to his bed, pulling the blankets back so he could slip into his bed and throw the blankets on himself in a weak attempt to hide. "Goodnight Nagisa, Sousuke."

 

"Rin-chaaaaan!!!"

 

"What…are you…wearing?" Sousuke finally asked, turning his attention back to Nagisa.

 

Nagisa flashed a smile before twirling around to model his new attire. "Isn't it cool, Sou-chan?! This is real superhero stuff! Powers and everything!"

 

"Nagisa! This isn't something you should just be announcing!" Rin yelled, muffled from under the blankets.

 

"Why not? It's cool! You have them too, Rin-chan! Show him! I'm sure Sou-chan will love it!"

 

"Wait, Rin," Sousuke interrupted, feeling like he was going to die from lack of oxygen. Maybe he had studied too hard. Maybe he passed out and was dreaming. "You have an outfit like this, too?"

 

"Yeah!" Nagisa supplied. "He has shorts like mine! They show off his legs really nicely! You can really see his muscles and how toned they are!"

 

"NAGISA!"

 

"Huh. Rin, come on. Do this love making so I can see. Or do you save that for when we're alone?"

 

"SOUSUKE!"

 

"Rin-chan, come on!" Nagisa rushed across the room before Sousuke could tease any further, jumping onto the lump on the lower bunk before shaking it. "Rin-chan, the others are waiting!"

 

"They can keep waiting! This is absurd, why on earth did I get involved in whatever this is?" Rin whined. "Stop shaking me, Nagisa! Just because you guys came to our joint practice and I was standing next to you, I get wrapped up in all sorts of insane childishness…"

 

Sousuke folded his arms, watching Nagisa try his best to get Rin out of bed and to, well, he didn't know. It sounded like some sort of live action cosplay, and if it involved Rin getting dressed up like Nagisa, Sousuke wanted it to happen - so he could get his camera and take enough pictures to score his victory for the rest of time. He couldn't help but admit that he was also quite amused at how Rin was whining and in complete denial to everything while Nagisa seemed to be happily accepting it.

 

"Come on! Just get up and do love making so we can join the others! I don't know if they can do it alone!"

 

“Yeah, Rin. Just get up and do love making,” Sousuke chimed in.

 

"Nagisa, Sousuke, shut up! The entire building is going to hear you and think I've lost my damned mind! Besides, Nagisa, how did you get in here? They wouldn't have let you in…"

 

"…that's because your entire student body is unconscious, Rin."

 

At the sound of a fourth voice, Sousuke and Nagisa's attention turned toward the open doorway. Rin, instead of looking out from under his blankets, let out an even louder groan and whine than before, and Sousuke was pretty sure he was finally, unwillingly, accepting his defeat.

 

"Haru-chan! What about Rei-chan and Mako-chan?!" Nagisa exclaimed, continuing to shake Rin back and forth even though his attention was on Haruka. 

 

"Nanase… You too?" Sousuke questioned, voice low. Haruka was also in a white outfit like Nagisa, but his had pants instead of shorts, and was blue instead of red. His face looked bored and tired, and Sousuke noticed the scratches on his face and arms, and the dirt that stained parts of his uniform - could he call it a uniform?

 

"Yamazaki, you can see who I am? That wombat said you couldn’t?" Haruka asked with a blink, then shook his head to dismiss the fact. "Whatever. Rin, stop being an idiot. We need to get this over with and it has to be the five of us. Unless you're okay with the entire student population of Samezuka staying unconscious forever in the cafeteria."

 

"I'm okay with that," Rin replied lamely, but despite his words he pushed himself upright much to Nagisa's delight, and pulled the blankets off of his head. "Fine. Fine, for them, I'll do it."

 

"Wait, you wouldn't come for us?!" Nagisa gasped.

 

"No, because you got me into this mess. Nagisa, get off of me." Once Nagisa jumped off of the bed, Rin threw the covers off of himself and forced himself out of the bed, his gaze shifting from Nagisa, to Haruka, to Sousuke, who looked like he was going to say something at any moment. Rin pointed at him, his head slowly shaking from side to side like a parent scolding their child. "Not a word out of you."

 

"Rin-chan, you have to love making now!"

 

"Nagisa, for the love of… Quit saying that!"

 

"No, please, let's get this love making on," Sousuke commented. "I mean, if it's to save everyone… You should love making all the time."

 

"You are never touching me again."

 

"I don't need to know about your sexual deviancies, Rin," Haruka commented, rolling his eyes. "Please just get it over with. The longer you take, the longer this gets dragged out. I want to go back home, I'm hungry."

 

Sousuke could swear that Rin looked about ready to cry in aggravation at any moment. Any second, tears would come out of his eyes and he'd start screaming and grabbing people by their collars - which would prove to be fairly difficult in Haruka and Nagisa’s cases because of the large bows just under their collars. He kind of wanted to see that, but really wanted to see what Nagisa and Haruka were going on about first. Then he'd laugh at all three of them, because, really? This was gold. Even if it were just a dream, or a hallucination, he would never stop laughing at it.

 

"I hate you all." Rin sighed, then brought his wrist to his lips to press a kiss to the pink heart Sousuke had picked on him over earlier. "Love Making!"

 

Before Sousuke could joke about the love making again, he felt that one second Rin was in front of him in his swim team jacket, a black t-shirt, and black sweatpants…and the next second, he looked just like Nagisa, with pink instead of red and the shorts that Nagisa so happily announced highlighted Rin's legs. Nagisa hadn't been wrong; Rin's legs looked damn good. 

 

Rin pointed a white gloved hand in Sousuke's face, right between his eyes. "Not a word. Not a sound. Not even a chuckle." And before Sousuke could even blink, Rin was chasing after Haruka and Nagisa out of the room. 

 

"Am I dreaming?" Sousuke asked himself before running after them. This was something he had to see for himself.

 

He chased the three of them through the scarily empty dorm building and into what looked like a crime scene. There were Samezuka students unconscious all over the grounds, and it stopped Sousuke in his tracks; he found himself speechless once more. Nagisa hadn't been running around spouting nonsense in regards to some live action role play? Well, he would guess not considering Rin had somehow changed right before his eyes in nano seconds.

 

He followed the sounds of screaming and shouting and was led to the cafeteria building, where there were more students on the ground. Sousuke didn't know what to think, but his breath caught in his throat when he recognized a silver head on the ground near the cafeteria entrance.

 

"Nitori!"

 

Sousuke hurried over to him and bent down, and when he reached to press his index and middle fingers against his neck, he was relieved to feel his pulse, steady and normal. Ai just appeared to be asleep, but how? Wasn't he in his dorm? Weren't all of the students in their dorms by now, aside from those getting dinner or finishing club activities?

 

 

He raced up the stairs and into the cafeteria, stopping in the doorway when he was greeted with a mess of tables and chairs everywhere, more students unconscious in their chairs, across tables, and on the floor. He recognized a few of them from the swim team - and recognized Makoto. Sousuke hesitantly walked over to him, bending down to check his pulse as he had Nitori. Again, he was relieved to feel a pulse and that Makoto seemed to be okay as well. "Tachibana, what is going on?"

 

"Scarlet Lumiere!"

 

Sousuke recognized Nagisa's voice, and it sounded nearby. He grabbed a hold of Makoto's ankles to pull him underneath a table, figuring that he'd be safer there than out in the open, especially since he couldn't find anyone nor where all the screaming was coming from.

 

That is, until he heard a loud crash and saw Rei's body go flying across the cafeteria. Sousuke grabbed a chair, thinking he was stupid for using it as protection if whatever he was up against managed to fling Rei across a room without any effort, but he didn't want to go empty handed. He wanted to find Rin, Nagisa, and Haruka. He didn't think he'd be much help, especially not when he realized that maybe Nagisa wasn't going crazy; maybe he was the one that was going crazy.

 

"Shit! Rin, Nagisa, don't let that laser hit you or it'll knock you out like it did Rei and Makoto!"

 

That was Haruka's voice, for sure. And Sousuke didn't like what it was he had to say. He glanced behind him, not surprised to see Rei laying in front of the wall toward the front entrance of the cafeteria, completely unconscious just like everyone else. He cautiously made his way forward, mindful to keep behind tables and chairs (including the one he was still holding like an idiot) as he proceeded - and that's when he saw them, the three boys staring at a blur that kept running around them at high speed, and Sousuke couldn't make out what it was.

 

"There's no time, there's no time for anything! There's too many things to do, why are you just standing there?!"

 

"What in the fuck…" Sousuke trailed off, lowering the chair down from covering his face.

 

"It's too fast, how the hell are we supposed to attack it?" Rin shouted, glancing around them as quickly as he could but it was hard for him to keep up with the blur that kept running at high speed around them.

 

"How should I know?" Haruka answered, and Sousuke wanted to smack him. Now was not the time to act so nonchalantly about things.

 

"We have to slow it down!" Nagisa exclaimed, pointing a red stick out in front of him.

 

Rin grabbed a hold of the stick in Nagisa's hands, shaking his head wildly. "Nagisa, stop! It didn't work once, if you do it again and miss, you could hit somebody!"

 

"What other ideas do you have, Rin-chan?"

 

"I have an idea! It's nap time!" The blur exclaimed, stopping behind the trio and giving Sousuke a chance to finally see what it was. It was… a pillow. A giant, human-sized pillow, flailing its arms and stomping its foot angrily.

 

Sousuke was never going to study English again; it made him delusional.

 

"What the hell?!" He yelled, not even realizing he had until he had gained the attention of the four in front of him. He felt a hot blush spread across his face, not having wanted to get caught snooping around, but really, how was he not supposed to with the show that had transpired in his dorm room?

 

"I _said_ it's nap time!" The pillow cried out, and raised its arms above its head. Feathers began racing around the room immediately, and Sousuke was ready to question the threatening value of hundreds of white feathers until one grazed his cheek and he felt it slice open his skin. He could hear the others in the same dilemma that he was in, but what could he do?

 

"This is ridiculous," Rin muttered, extending his arm out to point a stick similar to Nagisa's at the pillow. "These shoot things, yeah? Then take that because I'm so over it!" Nothing happened, and Rin looked ready to punch a wall.

 

"Duh, Rin-chan, you need to name your attack something!" Nagisa said, moving his arms to cover his face from the sharp feathers that continued to fly around them.

 

"Oh my God." Rin exhaled. "Fine. Then have some I'm pissed as hell fire!" he shouted, and this time, pink flames shot out from the top of the stick he held in his hands, rushing toward the pillow at high speed - but the pillow was faster and rushed out of the way, dodging the attack completely. Even though Rin had missed, his attempt got the pillow to stop shooting sharp feathers at them, and they were able to stop from having to brace themselves and block their faces from injury.

 

"Nobody listens! There is no time for this!" The pillow shrieked. He turned away from the trio and glanced back at Sousuke, arching an eyebrow curiously. "Are you here to give me another paper to write???"

 

"… _huh?_ " Sousuke couldn't even find a joke in him to throw out there, not when the entire situation had gone over his head in its ridiculousness.

 

"No! No more! I'm done with tests! I'm done with everything! It's all rush rush rush rush and no time for sleep!" The pillow reached for its side where a large silver zipper was, and it pulled it down so that its insides were facing Sousuke. Sousuke couldn't move, unsure what to expect. His expectations were shot, he no longer knew anything. 

 

The moment the zipper was pulled all the way down, a blue and white light shot out of the inside of the pillow and was aiming right for Sousuke, but he still couldn't move. He was frozen in his place, unable to do anything but stare, eyes wide, as the beam of blinding light came speeding at him.

 

"SOUSUKE!"

 

Sousuke didn't see Rin making a run for him until he had tackled him, pushing Sousuke as hard as he could out of the way seconds before the the light made contact. The light slammed right into Rin as he protected him, and the two went flying backwards, slamming into the same wall Rei had moments prior. The two collapsed onto the ground, Sousuke falling on top of Rin in a heap. He could vaguely make out Haruka and Nagisa calling out for them, he could definitely make out the throbbing in his shoulder and back from his impact of hitting the cafeteria wall at full speed, but Sousuke's priority was Rin.

 

"Rin?" Sousuke questioned, pushing up onto his knees before reaching for him, still confused as all hell at the white clothes he was in, and what was going on, and did a pillow just attack them??? Really?? He carefully rolled Rin over onto his back when he received no answer, almost not surprised to see that he was knocked out, just like Ai, Makoto, and Rei. He had cuts and scratches on him, but otherwise he looked fine. Regardless, Sousuke was pissed. Maybe pissed wasn't the right word to use, maybe furious was better. He could still hear Haruka and Nagisa trying to fight against the giant pillow, but neither were being very successful in their efforts. He was so totally done.

 

"I've lost my mind," Sousuke whispered with a laugh, wincing as he moved to pick Rin up, bringing him over to where Makoto and Rei were still sleeping, figuring he'd be safe there with them. "I don't know what's going on, and I'm sorry," he said softly, unable to keep himself from pressing a kiss to Rin's lips before getting back up.

 

The pillow was distracted by Nagisa and Haruka, laughing loudly each time the two tried to attack it and failed. Nagisa was jumping around the cafeteria, hopping from table to table and using the wall as leverage to try and kick the pillow, but it was still too fast for him. Haruka seemed to be doing the opposite and play defense, watching the pillow's movements and actions, trying to find an opening for himself and Nagisa to strike. They were running out of options now that Makoto, Rei, and Rin were out of the picture, and he didn't know what they'd do if they were all taken out.

 

"No more anything! Everyone can finally rest in a deep sleep!" The pillow exclaimed with a louder laugh than before. "Why don't you join your friends? They're so happy in their sleep land! No more rushing, no more worries, why wouldn't you want that?!"

 

"Because I want my boyfriend awake and with me, you stupid fluffy piece of shit!"

 

The pillow never saw it coming - granted, neither did Nagisa and Haruka. Well, neither did Sousuke either, actually. But there he was, angrily swinging one of the cafeteria chairs at the pillow since it had been distracted, hitting it hard in the side of its face and causing it to stumble back, arms flailing at its sides again as it tried to regain its composure. Sousuke didn't give it a chance. He hit it again with the same force as the first, then again, and again, and a final time before dropping the pillow thanks to the pain in his shoulder. He gripped onto his right shoulder, wincing and panting, feeling himself pretty blinded by his rage. He hadn't felt his shoulder pain until the last hit, and he felt pretty proud to have knocked the thing down to its knees.

 

"Have at it, Hazuki, Nanase."

 

Haruka and Nagisa were staring at Sousuke, ignoring the cuts to their faces and arms, and in Nagisa's case, to his legs as well since he was wearing shorts. Nagisa just shrugged, pointing the stick at the pillow before shouting loudly. 

 

"Scarlet Lumiere!"

 

Just like Rin's had before, Nagisa's attack came out of the stick in his hand - a bright red laser with sparkles shot out and Sousuke hurried out of the way just before it hit the pillow straight in its face, causing it to cry out and fall.

 

"Fine... Let’s go with Free Splash!" Haruka shouted, pointing the stick in his hands at the pillow as well, and a blue wave of water shot out of it, also hitting the pillow and keeping it down, just about defeated.

 

"H-hey… T-this isn't fair… You had a wild man swinging a chair at me…" the pillow choked out.

 

"I'll hit you again, don't think I won't do it," Sousuke grumbled, but Nagisa extended his arm out to stop Sousuke from moving any further.

 

"I'll tell Rin-chan how angry you got in his defense, Sou-chan! He'll think it's super romantic!" Nagisa exclaimed, and Sousuke winced; despite how little he knew about him, he knew Nagisa would follow up to his word.

 

"You need to harness their power to summon the healing attack!" That was a voice Sousuke didn't recognize, and when he turned his head to look at the doorway, his jaw dropped.

 

There, like Rin had been whining about, was the pink wombat in all its glory. It was held in the arms of a woman he didn't recognize.

 

"With the other three stuck in a state of unconsciousness, you two need to concentrate on their energy to summon the love healing attack!"

 

"That… is that a pink wombat??" Sousuke stuttered.

 

"Oh, hello, you see I'm not actually a wombat but - ah! How can you see me?! Wait, no, now isn't the time!" The wombat extended his arm toward Nagisa and Haruka, and in turn the woman extended an arm out toward them as well. The wombat's every action was replicated by the woman. "Hurry!"

 

"Okay, wombat!" Nagisa replied with a grin, and raised the stick he used to attack into the air before closing his eyes. "Haru-chan, point yours toward mine! Mako-chan, Rei-chan, and Rin-chan can still help us!"

 

"Nagisa… What are you doing?" Haruka asked, gaze shifting between Nagisa and the pillow who was still too dazed to move just yet. He shrugged his shoulders, following Nagisa's lead. 

 

Sousuke needed an energy drink, or more water, or a smack to his face. Something. Anything.

 

The two sticks in each of their hands vanished before forming a larger one in Nagisa's hands, and the top of it had five different shapes attached to it. It looked like some sort of torture device disguised by pretty colors, but Sousuke had been wrong about pretty much everything that night, so he was going to keep his mouth shut.

 

"We rush a lot but it's okay because it means we have a lot to do… We learn from those experiences and grow because of them. It's stressful and it sucks, but when you have friends that make it easier and worthwhile, it all becomes worth it!" Nagisa said as he raised the stick up into the air. "Love Shower!!"

 

Before Sousuke's eyes, an array of sparkles surrounded the pillow, and he seemed delighted, for a lack of better description. 

 

"Oh… I feel so uplifted… I feel so encouraged… This is love!" The pillow exclaimed as the sparkles that surrounded it turned brighter and brighter until the pillow could no longer be seen. Just as quickly as the light appeared, it disappeared, and in its wake sat a boy in a Samezuka uniform, looking pleased out of his mind before he collapsed onto his back in a deep sleep, a euphoric smile on his face.

 

"Love is over!" Nagisa cheered, jumping up and down before running to Haruka in a tackle hug, much to Haruka's dismay.

 

"Nagisa…really??" There was no distaste to Haruka's voice, however. He had a tiny smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around Nagisa in a brief hug. "Come on, let's check on the others."

 

As Haruka and Nagisa ran across the cafeteria to check on their friends, Sousuke noticed that some of his classmates were rousing and beginning to come to while others stayed in their spots, still unconscious. Clearing his throat, he got up and walked to meet the other five, bending down beside Haruka as he shook Makoto's shoulder.

 

"H-Haru??" Makoto mumbled groggily while Haruka assisted him up into a sitting position.

 

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked, eyeing Nagisa as he hurried to Rei to check on him, rapidly shaking his shoulders.

 

"What happened?"

 

"That's the question of the day," Sousuke answered, his hands on Rin's shoulders as he shook him gently with the hopes of waking him up. "Hey. Your nightmare's over, sleeping beauty. You can wake up now."

 

Behind them, more students seemed to be waking up and moving around, and that got Haruka moving - he stood up slowly, helping Makoto get back up to his feet. "We've got to get out of here before we're seen," he said quietly. "Nagisa and I will help get these two back to Iwatobi. Yamazaki, can you - ?"

 

"Way ahead of you, Nanase," Sousuke replied, following Haruka's lead as he too stood up, a still sleeping Rin in his arms, shoulder pain be damned.

 

"This never happened," Haruka added, glancing over at Sousuke. "But, thank you for your help. I didn't know how we were going to stop him."

 

"That's because his love for Rin-chan guided the way!" Nagisa chirped, helping a semi-conscious Rei to his feet.

 

"We're still in these clothes?" Rei mumbled. "They're not beautiful… And we couldn't even do anything…"

 

"Rei, let's worry about that later, okay?" Makoto commented, sleepiness still lacing his voice. "Let's get back to Iwatobi, we're in no state to stay here like this."

 

"How are you going to get back?" Sousuke asked, instantly regretting it the moment the wombat and the woman turned to face him.

 

"She shall be driving us!" the wombat responded.

 

"Yes, we used Ama-chan-sensei's car to get here for the joint practice, then this happened!" Nagisa added.

 

"I'm… Yeah. Okay. That's what happened. You… You guys have a good night." Sousuke stated, only stopping when the wombat pointed at him.

 

"I don't know how this happened or how you got here, but you are an honorary battle lover, young man!! You are an honorary heir to the throne of love!!"

 

"I'm unconscious. Yes. Yes, that's right," Sousuke said with a nervous laugh, and practically ran out of the cafeteria, mindful of Rin in his arms.

 

"Yes, yes. This was good. This was a good first experience, battle lovers! This world shall be protected by you, in the name of love! All for love!"

 

"I'm thinking that I agree with Yamazaki-san…" Rei trailed off.

 

"I don't know what I think," Haruka added, motioning toward the door so that they too could exit, as more Samezuka students began to awaken.

 

*

 

A dream. A nightmare. An illusion. A hallucination. The repercussions of studying too hard. The side-effects of his pain killers. Those were all of the excuses Sousuke was giving to the experiences of that night. He had been teasing Rin relentlessly, but the more real it all became, the more speechless he became. He had no explanation for anything, and Rin still fast asleep in his bunk wasn't helpful in the slightest.

 

Sousuke had dragged his chair beside the bottom bunk so he could sit and read while monitoring Rin, hoping that he'd wake up for even a moment so he could make sure that he was okay. Sousuke wasn't too worried (that was a lie); Makoto and Rei were knocked out for a while before they came to, so he assumed Rin just needed some time as well. Didn't mean he wasn't a little bit nervous (incredibly nervous) behind his strong facade, however; uneasy eyes glancing more at Rin's sleeping form than at his textbook. His eyes only moved away from the book when Rin shifted in his spot, grumbling under his breath.

 

"Hey… come on, you've worried me enough, you gigantic dork. Wake up," Sousuke coaxed, placing his book down on the floor so he could rub Rin's shoulder, hoping to help stir him. “Come on, gorgeous, let me see those eyes of yours.”

 

"Why... are you still... awake?" was the slurred response Sousuke got, and it made him chuckle.

 

"Oh, I don't know, because my idiotic boyfriend threw himself at me to protect me from what I want to say was a nightmare, but it definitely, unfortunately, was not." Sousuke moved his hand to brush Rin's bangs from his face, gently tucking a few strands behind his ear before his fingertips began rubbing Rin’s temple. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

 

"I think… I feel like I was hit by a truck, but wait… To protect you? That means…" Rin trailed off, pulling an arm out from under the blanket to reveal the bracelet still on his wrist, much to his dismay. "Oh… Damnit."

 

"Yup, my little superhero," Sousuke said fondly, peppering kisses along Rin's jawline. "You are not to risk yourself for me again, you understand? I was maybe freaking out back there."

 

"You were freaking out huh?" Rin said, a teasing tone to his voice. "So I could ask the guys and they'll tell me how embarrassing you were?"

 

"Not a chance. I didn't get a chance to fully appreciate you in that get up."

 

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Rin pulled the blanket back up and rolled onto his side to better face Sousuke, eyes slipping shut when he felt Sousuke's hand beginning to run through his hair. "Did you bring me here?"

 

"Yeah, I did. When it was all over, you were still out cold. I wasn't going to leave you there."

 

"Hmmm. Thank you," Rin replied softly, a hint of a smile in his voice even if the blanket was partially covering his face.

 

"And Hazuki was right."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Your legs look really good in that thing."

 

"Yeah. Yeah, they do, don't they?"

 

"They do," Sousuke confirmed, pausing only to playfully lick at Rin's bottom lip. "So… Tell me more about this love making."

 

"… You are sleeping on the floor. Not even on your bunk, but on the floor."

 

Sousuke laughed. "Come on, Rin, I met your pink wombat and everything! The least you could do is explain to me…"

 

"No! The floor!" Rin repeated, pulling the blanket up over his head to stop Sousuke's attempts at winning him over. "Have fun on the floor. Good night, Sousuke."

 

"But Rinnnn…" Sousuke whined, biting back a laugh. "Your wombat said you were a battle lover, how will I know for sure if you don't show me?"

 

"You have no idea how much I actually hate you."

 

"But you're… What did he say? You're an heir to the throne of love, Rin. I want to know all about this love you're inheriting."

 

"I am breaking up with you."

 

Sousuke picked up his English book off of the floor, laughing as he leaned back into his seat. "Uh huh. Okay. Sleep well, sleeping beauty."

 

"Hate you."

 

"I'm sure."

 

"So much."

 

Rin's voice was growing softer, and Sousuke could tell that Rin was starting to fight sleep in order to banter back at him. It was cute, and he'd tease him for that later on, too.

 

“So, now that you’ve become one of the stars of the shoujo manga you used to read, does that make me the sexy love interest? Are you going to protect me, Rinrin?”

 

Or, you know, maybe he could tease him now.

 

And later.

 

And tomorrow...

 

That is, until Rin got the inevitable recap text from Nagisa, complete with _“HE WAS SO CUTE FIGHTING FOR YOU, RIN-CHAN!!! HE'S SOOOO IN LOVE WITH YOUUUU!”_

 

Then Sousuke was filled with a mixture of a whole lot of need to see Rin in those shorts again, and a whole lot of miserable regret.

**Author's Note:**

> /) /// (\ _omg_. i will proofread/edit after i stop questioning my sanity.
> 
> for further amusement, i absolutely had [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NGIw5kjcWQ) on repeat during most of this.


End file.
